In the context of tracking objects or targets, surveillance platforms are utilized in the air, sea or on the ground, to provide accurate locations and paths of targets that are observed by the platforms. This is particularly challenging when the objects or targets being tracked are moving targets and their paths are not strictly linear. Current tracking systems compromise accuracy as a result of using linearized approximations to predict object paths which has a tendency to overweigh noise or outlier readings. Furthermore, in instances that involve non-linear paths, the current tracking systems fail to provide an efficient means for sharing information between surveillance platforms. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.